Many household appliances, such as, for example, clothes washers and dishwashing machines are equipped with water conservation devices, including water level controls. These devices may require user input in the form of selection of a cycle type, or cycle duration or estimate of water level required based on the load.
Conventional top-load washing machines, for example, include a pressure switch that is either fixed or variable to determine the water level when filling the washing machine. In a variable pressure switch, the user controls and may vary the fill water level by selecting a setting on an associated dial every time the washing machine is used. Often, however, the user guesses incorrectly the appropriate fill level or fails to reset or adjust the water level for each clothes load. This leads to over-consumption of water and inefficient energy use for heating the water.
Federal regulations provide manufacturer incentives, for example in the form of energy credits, to develop more water and energy efficient machines, reducing hot water consumption. Recognizing that reliance on the user to correctly determine and remember to reset the water level switch is not an effective method to conserve energy, regulatory agencies do not give credits toward energy use limits to manufacturers of washing machines that have user-controlled water level features.
One way of addressing water conservation requirements is by using passive water level controls that rely on some type of water level sensors rather than user input, without increasing the cost of the appliance to an uncompetitive price. Therefore, improved, accurate and cost-effective water level sensors for appliances are desirable.